Calculus
by quickreader93
Summary: Sometimes Calculus can be a good thing


**Calculus **

**Sometimes calculus can be a good thing. **

**BPOV**

I started to bang my head against the desk which was in the library. Why couldn't I get calculus? The numbers just don't make sense. I try and I try yet I still get the wrong answer. Even using the calculator doesn't help. I have to learn this by tomorrow for that stupid test.

"I'm going to fail" I moaned aloud as I was banging my head against the table but then someone tapped my back and I felt as if electricity was flowing through me.

"Excuse me" a voice said. Internally I was cursing and rejoicing. I knew that voice anywhere. It was the guy of my dreams voice. The one who could tell me to jump of a cliff and I would jump of a cliff willingly and happily. He was perfect. Perfect grades. Perfect gentlemen. Amazing athlete and looked like an Adonis. His perfectly sculpted face and his hair. His tousled bronze hair that I itched to run my hand through. Yet he never had a girlfriend or never kissed anyone. His older big bear of a brother made that perfectly clear to his fellow classmates. It made me swoon for him more when Edward said the reason was he was waiting for the right person. Yet in the same sense it made me miserable knowing that it would never be me. The plain Jane that he has never had a conversation with. Never said hello or goodbye to and completely ignored me in biology. Granted I never tried to speak to him either as I new I would go bright red and say something stupid.

I turned to him now and looked up to see his sparkling green eyes. The eyes of Edward Cullen.

He asks in his perfectly smooth voice. "are you alright?"

I hesitated for a split second then replied to my surprise with a coherent answer.

"I'm just struggling with calculus."

"Do you need help?" he replied. This time I couldn't make a coherent response.

"Huh?"

"Would you like me to help you with your calculus?" he said somewhat nervously.

I didn't trust my self to speak so I nodded. He came and sat next to me. He was so close I could feel the heat radiating off him. I could smell his own personal aroma which I loved. "Concentrate Bella! Concentrate!" I scolded myself mentally

He started to go through the annoying equations and numbers and before long I was getting it.

"I got it! I got it!" I started jumping up and down and squealing in my chair and then I did an impulsive move. I hugged Edward. He was shocked. I was shocked. I gave him a quick hug and I loved every second of it. His arms round me was like a dream come true. When I pulled back I was read and I said "thank you so much. If you need anything. If you want anything just ask and I will get it. Though if you are wanting to buy anything please try limiting it on the cost."

"Anything?" He asked as his eyes searching my own.

"As long as I don't have to murder someone" I said smiling

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked quietly. I sat there thinking "did I just hear correctly? Did he really just ask me of all people to kiss him? Me? The plain Jane to kiss him, the Adonis?" I sat there wide eyed in shock. He looked embarrassed that I hadn't responded and when Edward said "forget it" and got up. My heart broke as he looked so disheartened

I couldn't let this opportunity go. So I put all my doubts behind me got up and grabbed onto Edward's wrist. The electric show passed trough me once again. He turned back to face me confusion spread across his face.

And then I say "you can" and I close the space and kissed him. He didn't respond at first but then he pulled me closer and my hands went to his hair. The kiss deepened and our tongues were dancing with each other. Fireworks were going off where ever we touched. He pulled back when we ran of air but we did not separate. Our foreheads where still touching. Breathless I said "Wow. I just kissed Edward Cullen" he chuckled and said "Wow. I just kissed beautiful Bella Swan" and he quickly kissed my lips again. And then said "I have wanted to do that for so long" he said.

"Same here" I replied "why didn't you say anything" I asked.

"You were Bella swan. Who, has rejected every boy who has asked you out"

"I wouldn't have rejected you" I said truthfully

"You never spoke to me"

"I could say the same for you"

"True. Would you like to go get something to eat?" he asked. My stomach growled.

"I take that as a yes" he laughed, I blushed. He then said

"I have to thank Alice when I get home"

"Why?"

"She told me to come to the library today"

"Well I guess I have to thank her then as well!"


End file.
